If you knew
by xXAnimeFangirl14Xx
Summary: Si tan sólo William supiera lo que Grell hace desde aquel día. Si tan sólo viera el daño que le ha provocado. Rated T por partes que contienen self-harm (cutting)


Grell se encontraba tirado en el piso de el baño de su apartamento con su brazo extendido dejando caer gotas de sangre de su muñeca derecha y en la mano izquierda sostenía una pequeña pero muy filosa navaja con unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

De nuevo lo había hecho. De nuevo había lastimado su perfecta piel por culpa de él, por culpa de William.

-¿Por qué Will?- decía Grell entre sollozos y presionando la punta de la pequeña navaja contra la muñeca de su brazo derecho - ¿Qué te he hecho? - seguía diciéndose así mismo y presionando más la punta de la navaja hasta que logro insertar la punta en su ya muy dañada piel y tirando de el otro extremo en forma horizontal hasta lograr una cortada, una más. Grell había empezado con este pequeño vicioso desde hace unos meses, si no mal lo recuerda todo empezó cuando William le dijo a Grell cosas muy hirientes para el shinigami carmesí.

*Flashback*

-Will!- decía Grell corriendo a abrazar a William -Will, cariño, te he hechado mucho de menos- decía Grell mientras se aferraba al brazo de William éste soló lo aparto de él, como siempre lo hacía, sólo que esta vez William decidido por fin ponerle un alto a nuestro pequeño shinigami enamoradizo.

-Escucha Sutcliff- dijo William en un tono serio.

-Si Will?- dijo Grell viendo a William con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de alegría y amor.

-Estoy cansado de ti-

-Pero...pero William-

-Cállate!- dijo William dándole una bofetada al shinigami carmesí

-Will...por qué?- cuestiono Grell en un tono apenas audible

-Ya estoy hartó de tu Sutcliff, estoy harto de que todo el tiempo me estés acosando, abrazando y buscando. Entiéndelo de una vez! Yo no quiero NADA contigo- dijo el moreno haciendo énfasis en "nada".

-Oh! Will, siempre tan frío justamente como...- pero Grell no pudo terminar de hablar ya que había sido de nuevo abofeteado.

-Deja de decir eso de "justo como esa vez! Porque "esa vez" fue el día en que dejaste de intimidare me y te di una lección, pero sólo pasó eso! Y tú ya crees que desde ese momento tuvimos algo.

-Pero...Will porque ya no me quieres?

-Sutcliff para empezar yo nunca te quise, siempre te he odiado eres tan odioso y extraño y dudo que algún día alguien como yo quisiera estar contigo.

-Will...- dijo Grell con sus ojos vidriosos, William nunca le había dicho algo así y tampoco nuca le había pegado.

William se sintió un poco mal por lo que había hecho y dicho pero sabía que si no le ponía un alto a Grell el seguiría acosando lo y él ya no quería eso.

-Escucha Sutcliff, espero que a partir de hoy haya quedado claro que yo no quiero nada contigo y que sólo somos COMPAÑEROS de trabajo, de acuerdo?- y terminando de decir eso se marcho sin sí quiera esperar una respuesta del shinigami rojo.

*Fin de Flashback*

Depues de eso Grell había corrido a su apartamento a llorar desconsoladamente.

Había pasado una hora desde que Grell comenzó a llorar. El shinigami carmesí se sentía tan desdichado tan infeliz tan defraudado y tan humillado, él después de todo lo único que hacia era querer a Will, quererlo como nunca nadie lo había querido.

Grell tenía que sacar ese enojo esa tristeza, tenía que liberar todos sus sentimientos pero no sabía como hasta que recordó aquel día que tuvo que ir a a cosechar el alma de una pobre chica que sufría demasiado tanto que se hacía daño así misma y de eso había muerto, la pobre chica de tan solo 14 años se encontraba muerta en su habitación, desangrada. Grell vio en el "Cinematic Record" que la chica se hacía daño con una navaja, haciéndose cortes en forma horizontal, sólo para liberar su tensión liberar sus emociones, pero ese día se le pasó la mano y corto una vena y al poco tiempos murió por desangre.

Grell después de haber recordado eso se puso a buscar una navaja. Cuando la encontró se encerró en el baño se quitó su abrigo rojo y se arremango las mangas de su camisa, tomo la navaja con su mano izquierda y coloco la punta en su muñeca derecha, y después de un momento enterró la punta y la jalo hacia el otro extremo de su muñeca de forma horizontal. Esta acción se repitió varias veces hasta que Grell se empezó a sentir cansado y sin fuerzas, debido a la perdida de sangre, y decidido para. Su muñeca derecha ya estaba bastante dañada. La sangre corría por el piso del baño, los azulejos de baño anteriormente blancos ahora se veían cubiertos por la sangre de Grell.

-Oh Will!- dijo Grell dejando caer su cabeza al lado izquierdo. - ¿Por qué me odias?, ¿Por qué no me amas? y ¿Por qué no me aceptas?

Si tan sólo William pudiera ver el daño y el dolor que le provoco a Grell desde aquel día. Si tan sólo pudiera verle ahora, tirando, sin fuerzas, sin alegría, desangrandose, y muy herido.

_**si tan sólo él supiera...**_


End file.
